1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to a stereoscopic image display device and a method for displaying a stereoscopic image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Today, multimedia services for digital terminals that allow users to view and hear by using a high-speed system of information configured by using a super-highway information network have been developed to hyperspace 3-dimensional (3D) info-communication services through which the users watch, feel, and enjoy realistically and stereoscopically beyond time and space.
In general, a stereoscopic image for expressing three dimensions is formed according to a stereo vision principle through two eyes in which the left eye and the right eye of a user respectively receive slightly different images because of a difference of positions of the eyes that occur due to the gap between the eyes of about 65 mm. The difference of images caused by the difference of the positions of the eyes is called a binocular disparity. A 3D stereoscopic image display device allows the left eye to watch the image provided for the left eye and the right eye to watch the image provided for the right eye by using the binocular disparity. That is, left and right eyes watch different 2D images, and when the two images are transferred to the brain through the retina, the brain reproduces depth perception and reality of an original 3D image by accurately fusing the two images.
Methods for driving stereoscopic images are divided into an autostereoscopic method and a stereoscopic method depending on hardware. To display images of two channels on one screen, the stereoscopic image display device outputs images for each channel by alternately changing the lines in the horizontal or vertical direction.
The autostereoscopic method controls the right-eye images to be transmitted to the right eye and the left-eye images to be transmitted to the left eye to thus display the stereoscopic images. The stereoscopic method controls the right-eye images so that the left eye may not watch them and controls the left-eye images so that the right eye may not watch them through special glasses, thereby expressing the stereoscopic images.
However, it is not easy for the stereoscopic image display device to realize stereoscopic images that are uniform and stable irrespective of the user's position. When the stereoscopic image display device is driven by the autostereoscopic method, a method for tracking the user position, shifting a liquid crystal electric field lens, and viewing the stereoscopic image regardless of the position has been developed. The method has a merit of increasing an area for the user to view the stereoscopic image in the autostereoscopic method, but it has a limit of expressing two-viewpoint images at any place.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.